dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Re:Hit It's going pretty good, so happy Super is on crunchyroll, that ACCESS! And don't worry about it, you guys are busy, you guys are busy, that's all there is to it. I keep trying to contribute when I can, I'm less busy than you but I do still have other things that demand my attention. And, Hit's techniques would first appear in DBS038, DBS039 looks like where the Time-Leap: Chain Kill is in (the combo of punches he does while he's got his opponent locked in the Time-Leap). As for Instant Fist Crush, I have no idea yet because I haven't seen it. I already put up Illusion Fist, which appears in DBS038.—Mina Țepeș 07:55, October 23, 2016 (UTC) re:Favor Be more specific: You want me to create totally 09 articles, each for every single universe not-yet-seen and also haven't mentioned by their own names in the series?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 13:25, October 23, 2016 (UTC) : You think TV is a dying art? Aren't you an animator? =w= That'd be like me saying books are a dying art, when writing is my passion. Kinda parodixical, no? But you're not wrong, I barely use my television for anything other than video games now, and anything I watch on it is usually on hulu or YouTube at this point. I don't usually use Crunchyroll, so this is the first time I'm borrowing, I typically use my friends Hulu when I wanna watch something. And no problem, just contribute however ya can! I saw the image for Hit's Illusion Punch; love it, love it so much. And yeah, I don't want us to lose steam either, I think we're going along petty fine for our pace and number of users. Finally, Cloud renamed the Fusion page and made a Fusion page for potara and the dance; I undid the rename and deleted the new article. We have a disambiguation page, which does the job better and is less cluttered.—Mina Țepeș 04:12, October 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Help It's the least i can do to help out :) --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:27, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Game Names So, I found another name for You Will Die By My Hand!, from XenoVerse 2 called "Last Emperor". I might rename it to that, because "You Will Die By My Hand!" does not roll off the tongue, and Potential Unleashed is already a case of us using a game name that wasn't the first one (Old Kai Unlock Ability was ALSO the name for the transformation in the Budokai games). I'll get on that later.—Mina Țepeș 00:53, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:NewJob Well, that's certainly surprising to hear, but at the same time, I can only wish you luck. I'm glad your job is taking off like it is, NWG, and good luck on the film. Having you here was truly enjoyable, and you really helped make this wiki run. I do hope this isn't the last time we speak again, but if it is, thanks for all of your help man and good luck.—Mina Țepeș 18:26, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Welcome! Glad to see your return can you help me develop a new wiki? Since you're a coder I wanted your help, meet me in the chat or email me when ya free man! -- 18:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I concur with ONEY, welcome back NWG, and glad to see that you've returned! I hope you're still doing well!—Mina Țepeș 20:52, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :I just can't stay away from this wiki. Too much of my effort and work came into this wiki to let us down. I just needed a break. I'll be returning every so often when I have my free time. ;) --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Transformation Pages I'm not against a page for the "Frost Demons Transformations", like the Jinchūriki Transformations from Naruto. Might actually make organizing the Transformation Ability page a little easier, imo.—Mina Țepeș 19:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:HEY No problem; the Jinchuuriki transformation page on Narutopedia is one I like very much, so borrowing its format was something I don't have any issue with in the slightest. And, content moderate rights given; I could use another hand or two anyway, given how my editing seems to fluctuate as often as it does.—Mina Țepeș 10:59, November 29, 2016 (UTC) re:Promotion Yahallo, glad you're back.... again. You really make some changes magnificent like you always did, Frost Demon Transformations is a good one. Many thanks for your kind support, I hope myself could contribute more and more, you know, I can ''really did leave this precious wiki. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 17:03, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Meshake Lol, he's back and he's stealing your references and stealing images from stuff you scanned, like all those nice episode cards you looked high and all day for. -- 20:59, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Recent Episode I dislike it because too much fourth wall breaking makes it impossible for me to take a series seriously. The moment Vegeta referred to Arale as a gag comic character, I was pretty much done. (And yes, I know Dragon Ball and even Z'' had moments where they either leaned on the fourth wall or broke it a bit, but this episode seemed particularly ridiculous.). And nah, I don't believe the different stages deserve their own pages if we're gonna take the cues from Narutopedia in their article construction. Only the unique ones, such as Golden Freeza and the Fourth Transformation, which stand apart from traditional Frost Demon transformations, deserve stand-alone pages in my book.—Mina Țepeș 09:39, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Thank you No problem. It's me who is in charge of rolling back after all. Btw, are there any important reasons behind why you've used the literal meaning of Afterimage Fist and Ki Manipulation Wave as their official names, beside MoS? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Slider Oho! No, not at all, I actually really like it; I didn't even consider giving it a Christmas make-over. Other wikis like Fairy Tail wiki actually do this sort of thing as well, so I'm actually a-okay with this! Thanks, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 17:49, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:The Gokū Solution Alright. I honestly didn't want to ''go that route because I dislike how FT wiki and One Piece wiki do pretty much the same thing, but I cannot deny trying to load the entire article has slowed down my computer repeatedly for even attempting it and this I can only edit Gokū's article in sections; furthermore, the tabbers really are the best solution for this issue, so it looks like that's the best way to go. Yeah, these are fine to implement for the overly long articles such as Gokū, Vegeta and the like.—Mina Țepeș 23:18, December 12, 2016 (UTC)